Diagnostic medical imaging systems typically include a scan portion and a control portion having a display. For example, ultrasound imaging systems usually include ultrasound scanning devices, such as ultrasound probes having transducers that are connected to an ultrasound system to control the acquisition of ultrasound data by performing various ultrasound scans (e.g., imaging a volume or body). The ultrasound systems are controllable to operate in different modes of operation to perform the different scans. The signals received at the probe are then communicated and processed at a back end.
Conventional ultrasound probes generate ultrasound signals to a body of interest defining a field of view (FOV) of the conventional ultrasound probe. The FOV extends along an image angle centered at a static apex. A position of the static apex is centered within the conventional ultrasound probe such that the FOV of the conventional ultrasound probe is symmetric with respect to the conventional ultrasound probe. During a scan of the body of interest, ultrasound obstructions such as anatomical structures (e.g., bones), fluids, air, and/or the like can be interposed between the conventional ultrasound probes and the body of interest obstructing an ultrasound image. Due to the symmetric position of the FOV and the static apex, the clinician must adjust a position of the conventional ultrasound probe with respect to the body of interest. Alternatively, the clinician must perform a secondary scan utilizing an alternative conventional ultrasound probe.